Ilusión
by The Alkaeni
Summary: "Clavados en la cruz, juntos. Cuando la soledad pide quedarnos, desaparece en la noche, para siempre Y denuncia el poder de la muerte sobre nuestras almas y palabras secretas son enviadas para comenzar una guerra"


_**ILUSIÓN.**_

" _With the venomous kiss you gave me, I'm killing loneliness_

 _With the warmth of your arms, you saved me…_

 _Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you._

 _The killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb…"_

Eran exactamente las diez en punto de la noche y Darcy estaba sentada en el sillón de su casa, traía puesto un precioso vestido negro y unos tacones que la hacían verse increíblemente alta. Ella estaba esperando a que su amiga, Jane, por fin se dignara a aparecer. Miró el reloj, las diez y cuarto; la castaña soltó un suspiro y tomó el control de la televisión, la prendió y siguió viendo la serie que había dejando pendiente en _Netflix_. Cinco minutos más pasaron y Darcy decidió que ya no llegaría y ellas no tendrían la noche de chicas que tanto habían planeado.

El teléfono de la chica vibró, era un mensaje de Jane.

 _Darce, Thor apareció y me invitó a salir. Lo siento; creo que tendremos que dejar nuestra noche de chicas para otro día._

Darcy sólo atinó a poner los ojos en blanco, ni siquiera se le contestó el mensaje, estaba enojada con Jane y no porque le hubiese cancelado por irse con Thor, sino porque la científica se había tomado la molestia de avisarle una maldita hora y diez minutos después de la hora en la que había quedado de pasar por ella. Era la cuarta vez en la semana en la que su "amiga" cancelaba los planes sin siquiera avisarle. Claro, pero que ni se le ocurriera a Darcy hacerle algo similar porque la otra se pondría terriblemente dramática.

La castaña estaba consciente de que su amiga quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su novio extraterrestre porque no sabía en qué segundo tendrían que separarse… ni por cuánto tiempo; pero ¡diablos! Ella había estado con Jane desde muchísimo antes de que Thor apareciera en su vida y de repente, Darcy Lewis no era más que un cero a la izquierda en la vida de Jane Foster. Estaba celosa de Thor, sí, lo admitía, estaba celosa porque el rubio se había robado a su mejor amiga y, quizás, a la única persona que la había querido en su vida y es que el rubio le estaba quitando hasta el trabajo.

Desde que Thor había vuelto, ella había sido sustituida por el dios para hacer las anotaciones y todo gracias al entendimiento superior que Thor poseía sobre el espacio en general… ahora, en vez de ser la que transcribía, había regresado a ser la que acomodaba el equipo de experimentación, servía el café y llevaba la comida cuando a la jefa y a su troglodita les daba hambre. Lo que más odiaba de todo eso, aparte de haber sido removida como un pedazo de hígado en una lobotomía, era que ella no recibía ni un maldito gracias, ninguna muestra de agradecimiento por hacer, en muchas ocasiones, el trabajo pesado; al contrario, en muchas ocasiones se había llevado severos regaños por detalles estúpidos.

Con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos, Darcy fue a cambiarse, sustituyendo el vestido y los tacones por un pijama de _Star Wars_ y unas pantuflas negras. Sabía que en algún momento eso pasaría, pero hubiera deseado haber estado preparada para ello. Si bien, gracias a Jane, su vida era un poco menos solitaria, Darcy Lewis sabía que no debía sentirse sola; recientemente, había comenzado a hablar con los vengadores… o bueno, con tres de ellos incluyendo a Thor. Sin embargo, eso no ahuyentaba su miedo de quedarse completamente sola, sin un amigo a quien hablarle. Pronto, retiró ese pensamiento de su mente y recordó la frase del maestro Yoda: " _El miedo es el camino hacia el Lado Oscuro, el miedo lleva a la ira, la ira lleva al odio, el odio lleva al sufrimiento."_ Y ella no quería ni sufrir ni odiar a nadie, iba en contra de su estilo de vida.

Secándose las lágrimas, Darcy cayó en cuenta de que perfilaba perfectamente para ser una _jedi_. Soltando una risita, fue hacia la cocina y preparó una bolsa de palomitas de maíz con mantequilla, tal vez no sería su noche de chicas con Jane, pero sería su noche. Una noche en donde sólo fueran ella, las palomitas y _Netflix_. Puso la serie que estaba viendo, le gritaba a la pantalla cada que el protagonista estaba a punto de joder toda la situación; sí, Darcy Lewis era apasionada. A eso de las dos de la mañana, la chica se fue a dormir, pues al día siguiente tenía que ir a trabajar; por más que odiase su _nuevo trabajo_ , la paga que recibía valía eso y estaba dispuesta a soportarlo, a final de cuentas, se trataba de lo que hacía cuando estaba por graduarse.

Al día siguiente, el despertador hizo que casi se cayera de su cama. La alarma había sonado más fuerte de lo habitual. Con todo el pesar del universo y haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, la chica se arregló, tomó las llaves de su auto y se fue a trabajar a la _Torre Avengers_ , el trayecto fue rápido y recordándose que no quería mudarse a la torre por el simple hecho de que odiaba ser vista como un bicho raro, en especial por Barton y Romanoff que en más de una ocasión le habían hecho saber su incomodidad ante la presencia de la chica de ojos azules. A pesar de que las opiniones de la viuda negra y del ojo de halcón le importaban una soberana mierda, ella prefería no hacer corajes y tener un lugar donde podía ella era la dueña y señora.

Darcy caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, con rumbo al laboratorio de Jane. En una mano sostenía un café y en el otro una bolsita de papel con un bocadillo que, en realidad se trataba de su desayuno. Ya frente a la puerta del laboratorio, escuchó voces dentro del mismo, la puerta estaba entrecerrada. Entró sigilosamente, ahí estaban los vengadores reunidos; platicaban animadamente, incluso habían puesto música… en **su** bocina. Intentó no molestarlos y desde el rincón en el que se encontraba, empezó a hacer un par de anotaciones.

La conversación estaba muy animada, todos hablaban de la fantástica noche de antro que habían tenido y de que había sido una suerte que la chiflada de Darcy no los hubiese acompañado. Todos, incluyendo a la mismísima Jane le agradecían a Natasha por haberle enviado, desde el teléfono de Jane, el mensaje de cancelación para evitar que fuera con ellos. Todos se expresaban de Darcy como lo hacían de los fenómenos en mil novecientos sesenta, a los ojos de los que ella consideraba sus amigos, ella era un fenómeno. La cosa rara que afectaba su perfección. Incluso llegaron a mencionar que tenían un plan para hacerla renunciar; nadie necesitaba a la estúpida rara de Darcy Lewis. Esas palabras habían herido, en primer lugar su ego y en segundo lugar, sus sentimientos. ¿Tan baja era la visión que ellos tenían de ella? Bien, lo esperaba de todos, incluso del imbécil de Thor, pero no de Jane… Esa mujer… esa maldita mujer a la que había considerado su mejor amiga… Mierda.

Las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos y salió del lugar. Se dirigió al elevador, se fue a uno de los centros de cómputo de la torre y empezó a redactar su renuncia. Estaba bien que ella decidiese soportar el trabajo por una paga fabulosa, pero, ¿qué maldita necesidad tenía ella de estar en un lugar donde la despreciaban? Tal vez la opinión de la gente le importaba una mierda, pero ella tenía una dignidad y eso era lo que tenía como prioridad. Terminó la carta de renuncia, su alegre expresión había cambiado por una máscara fría. No tendría piedad si es que llegaban a provocarla. Tomó nuevamente el elevador y fue hasta el piso donde estaba la oficina de Pepper Potts, la novia de Stark tenía el poder de contratar y correr al personal de la torre, a ella le entregaría su renuncia.

Cuando Potts leyó la carta de renuncia, había lágrimas en sus ojos. Si bien, no trataba a Darcy con frecuencia, podía decir que quería a la chica frente a ella. Le agradaba su actitud, sabía que tenía un futuro brillante; sin embargo, no hizo nada por detenerla. Sabía que ella no era del todo aceptada en la torre y no entendía por qué. Cuando Pepper vio que la chica salía de su oficina, llamó a uno de sus amigos, él tenía el trabajo perfecto para la chica y aunque no percibiría el mismo sueldo, el sueldo sería jugoso. Era lo menos que podía hacer por Darcy.

Lewis llevaba en sus manos un cheque millonario, su liquidación. De alguna forma, eso la hacía sentirse liberada. Regresó al laboratorio, todos seguían ahí; platicando, hablando mal de ella. Eso la puso furiosa. Cuando la escucharon llegar, rápidamente se callaron; pero Darcy ya había escuchado suficiente. Fue hasta donde tenían su bocina y la desconectó, aventando el celular que estaba conectado. Todos la miraban extrañados. Jane la regañó y le preguntó qué pasaba con ella a lo que ella respondió levantándole el dedo medio. Vació una caja de plástico en donde había pura basura y empezó a poner sus cosas. Todos se miraban extrañados por la actitud de la chica. Cuando Natasha la había agarrado del brazo para pararla, ella sólo le soltó un puñetazo en la cara para después tomar sus cosas e irse del laboratorio.

Cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la seguía, se subió a su carro y se fue. Genial, ahora no sabía que mierda hacer con su día. Llegó a su edificio y subió las cosas que había sacado de la torre. No quería ponerse a llorar en su departamento como si se tratase de una adolescente que acaba de cortar con su novio, así que compró un boleto para viajar a Finlandia, se iría por un mes. Había conseguido un vuelo para las cinco; eran las doce y era otoño, empacó la ropa cálida que tenía, sus dispositivos digitales y salió de su departamento. Antes de ir al aeropuerto, fue al banco a depositar su liquidación a su cuenta, necesitaría el dinero después de todo.

Tomó un taxi y se fue al aeropuerto, comería ahí y esperaría a que saliera su vuelo. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía que ir a trabajar al día siguiente.

Por fin anunciaron que su vuelo estaba por salir y ella abordó el avión, primera clase y le había tocado el asiento de la ventana. No podía haber nada mejor.

Las horas pasaron y Darcy estaba en Helsinki –por fin-, ahora tenía que ir a buscar un lugar donde quedarse… la ciudad de Helsinki tenía sus atractivos, pero ella buscaba algo… un poco más apartado. Rentó una cabañita a las afueras de la ciudad y un auto para ir y venir a su antojo. Después de pagar todo y firmar los contratos, se fue. Tal vez no conocía a la perfección Helsinki, pero el GPS le ayudaría a llegar. Apenas se instaló, Darcy salió a dar una vuelta, no estaba segura de la hora, pero no quería irse a dormir. Todo estaba iluminado por la luna, el lago frente a su casa ofrecía un paisaje espectacular desde el porche de la cabaña, pero fue una sombra lo que llamó su atención.

Se acercó lentamente y vio que un hombre estaba parado, dándole la espalda. Al parecer contemplaba la luna llena frente a ellos.

-Es una bella visión, ¿no?-preguntó el poseedor de una voz varonil y profunda.

-Sí- fue lo único que atinó a responder.

Se acercó al hombre que le daba la espalda y se sentó a su lado, abrazando sus rodillas. Por primera vez, desde el drama que había vivido en Nueva York, se permitió llorar. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, los sollozos que había reprimido por fin se liberaron, haciendo que su alma se sintiera un poco más ligera. A Darcy no le importó llorar junto a un extraño, no le importó la imagen que hubiese creado para él, así que siguió llorando; pero, para su sorpresa, el extraño la abrazó, era algo cálido y ella correspondió su abrazo y se aferró a él como si el abrazo significara su vida misma.

-Una mujer tan bella como tú no debería gastar su vida en llanto.-susurró el hombre, dándole un fugaz beso en la nuca.

Ella sólo siguió desahogándose en el hombro de su acompañante

Cuando se sintió mejor, la castaña invitó a su acompañante a la cabañita que estaba rentando. Él aceptó y caminaron juntos hasta la cabaña en la que Darcy se quedaba. Cuando Darcy pudo ver a su huésped, se dio cuenta de lo guapo que era; era poseedor de unos profundos ojos verdes, que estaba segura escrutaban a todo lo que veía. El cabello negro del que era poseedor estaba perfectamente peinado, era alto, delgado y bueno, era el hombre más guapo que ella había visto en su vida. Ella le ofreció tomar la merienda con ella a lo que él aceptó. Ambos estaban en el porche, ella había confesado ser de Estados Unidos y él cambió su perfecto finlandés a un inglés igual de perfecto y un acento británico que había derretido sus sentidos. Realmente, ella no se incomodaba con el finlandés pues lo dominaba.

Estuvieron platicando por un largo tiempo, confesando que estaban solos; pero sin revelarse el porqué. Sólo se complementaban el uno al otro. Ni siquiera sabían el nombre del uno, sin embargo ya sabían las aficiones del otro, se complementaban muy bien, demasiado para el gusto de ambos. Y entre su interminable plática, el sueño los atrapó. Los rayos del sol se colaron por las ventanas. ¿De dónde habían salido las botellas de vino que se habían tomado a lo largo de la noche? Darcy no estaba segura. Tampoco estaba segura sobre en qué momento se había acomodado en el pecho de su pelinegro huésped y se había quedado dormida. De lo único de lo que era totalmente consciente era que el vino le había traído una sed increíble y unas ganas de comer que ella no había sentido antes.

Se levantó de la cama y se sirvió un enorme vaso con agua para proceder a hacer el desayuno. Prendió su celular, no es como si alguien la estuviera buscando, pero un poco de música no afectaría. Apenas el aparato mostró la pantalla de bloqueo, empezó a vibrar por las notificaciones: setenta llamadas perdidas, veintitrés mensajes de voz, siete mensajes de texto, veinte mensajes de _Whatsapp_ y una solicitud de _Candy Crush_ ; casi todas las notificaciones eran de Jane, salvo la solicitud del juego, esa era de su prima y la castaña suponía que todos los mensajes decían lo mismo: _"Darcy, ¿dónde coño estás?"_. Pero Darcy no se tomó la molestia de leerlos.

Terminó de hacer el desayuno y su huésped estaba sentado en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor que había en la cabaña.

-Por cierto, soy Darcy Lewis.-dijo la chica mientras le tendía un plato al joven pelinegro.

-Me temo, querida mía, que si te digo mi nombre, saldrás corriendo.-dijo el chico con cierta tristeza en la voz.

-No creo que sea tan malo…-dijo Darcy, con un leve rastro de duda en su voz.

El joven pelinegro se soltó un suspiro, temía que la castaña de ojos azules que estaba sentada frente a él lo rechazara apenas se enterara de que él era el que había atentado contra Nueva York poco menos de dos años atrás. Así que armándose de todo el valor que tenía y preparándose mentalmente para el rechazo y ser echado de la casa de Darcy, el hombre de ojos verdes dijo:

-Mi nombre… es Loki… Laufeyson, Darcy.-dijo el pelinegro con voz baja, pero firme.

Darcy soltó el tenedor y lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida. ¡Se trataba con Loki Laufeyson! El maniático que había tratado de conquistar el mundo invadiendo Nueva York, ahora estaba frente a ella; mirándola con remordimiento en la mirada. Ahora que lo veía detenidamente, definitivamente era Loki. Pero algo no encajaba… Él no era ni la sombra de lo que era Thor… de hecho, prefería a Loki sobre Thor. Ante tal revelación, le ofreció una de sus más cálidas sonrisas y le dijo:

-No creo que seas mejor o peor que nosotros, Loki. Ahora come sino, yo me comeré esos pancakes.

Y con una sonrisa, desayunaron y pasaron aquél día juntos.

Después de la confesión que Loki le hizo a Darcy, pasaron cosas que ninguno de los dos se esperaba; él no intentó asesinarla y ella se hizo muy cercana a él, tanto que incluso llegaron a plantearse la posibilidad de iniciar una relación amorosa en toda la expresión de la palabra; realmente, nada se los impedía; ambos se comprendían perfectamente y así mismo se complementaban; estaban hechos el uno para el otro. En tan solo un mes, Loki y Darcy habían encontrado a ese alguien por el cual vivir y morir y, para sorpresa del dios nórdico, no les importaba en lo más mínimo esa situación. Estaban unidos por algo más que el simple destino. Era consolador y triste a su vez.

El mes de vacaciones de Darcy pasó y tuvo que regresar a Nueva York para arreglar papeles y esas cosas para irse a vivir a Rovaniemi, Finlandia; pero, para su buena suerte, Loki estaría con ella ahí; pero antes de partir, se prometieron que no permitirían que alguien los lastimara, uno sería el escudo del otro. Darían muerte a su soledad y, por increíble que pareciera, era algo que Loki estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir.

Estaba segura que cuando vieran a Loki, SHIELD y su grupo de 'héroes' moverían cielo y tierra para agarrar a Loki para tenerlo como su trofeo y no dudaba con que a ella también la agarraran, sin embargo, debía ir a Nueva York para vender su departamento y declinar decentemente la propuesta de trabajo que el amigo de Pepper le había hecho. No estaba segura de lo que haría en Lapponia, pero sabía que gracias a la relación que tenía con Loki, diversión sería lo que menos le haría falta.

Durante su estancia en Nueva York, Loki, como la diva que era, se dejó ver por las calles más importantes de Nueva York; cosa que hizo que SHIELD perdiera la cabeza y lo pusiera en la mira; las cosas empezaron a empeorar cuando fueron vistos juntos. Tuvo que refugiarse en un hotel porque no había día en el que los agentes de SHIELD y los mismísimos vengadores se pasearan por su casa para llevarse a Loki… ella vivía encerrada, porque sabía que, por ser propiedad de ella, ni SHIELD ni los vengadores podrían entrar a su residencia sin una orden de cateo, además de que Loki no estaba con ella y no tenía caso abrirles.

Una noche, Jane y Thor fueron a visitar a Darcy a su departamento, una con la esperanza de hacerla reaccionar y otro con la esperanza de ver a su hermano. Apenas la oji-azul abrió la puerta, lo primero que recibió fue un abrazo muy fingido por parte de Jane

-Darcy, cielo, ¿dónde has estado estos meses?-preguntó Jane con preocupación y lágrimas en los ojos, Thor se unió a su abrazó y agregó:

-Darcy, hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, en especial Jane-dijo Thor igualmente preocupado.

Darcy encontró verdadera preocupación en su abrazo y sus palabras, pero también sintió culpabilidad… Así que ni Jane Foster ni Thor Odinson estaban preocupados por ella en realidad, más bien se sentían culpables. Si bien el sentimiento que sentían los que alguna vez llamó amigos le hacían sentir bien, hubiera preferido ver el arrepentimiento en sus rostros, ¡Qué va! Deseaba ver sus rostros demacrados por la culpa; pero no. No había nada de eso, es más podía decirse que se la habían pasado bastante bien en el último mes ya que Jane se veía más viva. Darcy se separó del abrazo fugaz con asco.

-No está aquí, así que pueden salir por donde entraron.-dijo Darcy, cortante mientras abría la puerta y les hacía el ademán de que se marcharan.

Jane ignoró totalmente el gesto y cerró la puerta, tomó a Darcy y la obligó a sentarse en uno de los sillones.

-Darcy, ¿por qué te fuiste?-dijo Jane, sentándose a su lado; lágrimas de cocodrilo corrían por sus mejillas. Darcy sólo puso los ojos en blanco y no dijo nada. Se incorporó y se fue a la cocina por un enorme vaso de jugo de arándano.-Me hiciste mucha falta, Darcy, pero ahora estás de regreso, lista para regresar a trabajar mañana.

-No, Jane. Yo ya no trabajo para ti, ni mucho menos para SHIELD. Vamos, deja de ser tan hipócrita y de fingir que me extrañaste. El día que me fui los escuché decir que yo era… indeseable en su perfecta atmósfera laboral, así que decidí no interrumpirlos más y me fui.-respondió Darcy, enojada por las mentiras de Jane y ella la miraba asustada-Yo sé que no te he hecho falta alguna por el simple hecho de soy irrelevante para ti. Seamos honestos, sólo vienen a ver a ésta 'estúpida y rara mortal' porque quieren saber el paradero de Loki; pero, a diferencia de ustedes, les seré honesta: No tengo ni puta idea de dónde está ese monstruillo. Así que, lárgate de mi casa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Darcy, nosotros no pretendíamos-Thor intentó arreglar las cosas, pero Darcy fue más rápida que él y lo interrumpió:

-Oh, vamos, tú también cállate Thor.-dijo Darcy.

-Darcy, Loki sólo te está utilizando; nosotros somos tus verdaderos amigos.-dijo Jane, llorando. Darcy soltó una carcajada

-Deja la actuación para Natasha Romanoff, por favor.-dijo Darcy.-Ahora, bien. No sé en donde está Loki. No sé dónde encontrarlo ni nada por el estilo; así que se pueden ir. ¡LARGO!

Pero parecía que ni Jane ni Thor darían su brazo a torcer y se quedarían ahí hasta que ella hablara o Loki se apareciera y siendo ellos parte de SHIELD, dejarían entrar a nadie; sólo le quedaba una opción. Siguió con lo que estaba haciendo ninguno de los dos intrusos se alejaba de ella. No la dejaban ni siquiera ir al baño en paz. Sabía que lo hacían con el propósito de sacar información sobre Loki, pero era cierto que ella no sabía nada de él. Se había ido tres días atrás y no le había dicho a dónde ni cuándo volvería. A pesar de ello, ella sabía que él volvería… _por ella._

Al ver que Darcy no diría nada sobre Loki, Thor se la llevó como si fuera el más vil de los criminales y pronto estaban en un cuarto de interrogatorios. La luz la cegaba, a su alrededor habían agentes con armas y frente a ella estaba Natasha Romanoff, calmada. Darcy cerró los ojos y el recuerdo del primer beso que se dio con Loki la asaltó, borrando todo lo que había en su mente. El interrogatorio fue bastante cómodo para ella. Natasha la señalaba como puta de Loki, diez amenazas de muerte apenas pusiera un pie fuera del cuarto y esas cosas. Por un segundo, Darcy se preguntó cómo sería su mundo si Loki hubiese conquistado la Tierra… Bueno, según lo que captó de la visión de Loki, sería mejor.

El interrogatorio terminó y la amenaza se cumplió, ni bien había puesto un pie fuera del cuarto, se escuchó un disparo cuya bala se encajó en el pecho de Darcy. Ella cayó de rodillas y alguien la sostuvo. Varios susurros se escucharon, Loki la sostenía, su ropa pronto se bañó en sangre y todos apuntaban hacia Loki, pero él estaba inmerso en la mujer que reposaba en sus brazos. Su respiración era agitada, y una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Darcy. Jane se le unió rápidamente, se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Vamos, Darce, estarás bien… estarás bien.-dijo Jane, intentando quitarla de los brazos de Loki, pero le fue imposible.- ¡Déjala, maldito monstruo!

-Pronto… nos iremos… a… casa, cielo-dijo Loki, en un susurro que sólo Darcy pudo escuchar. Las lágrimas de él caían sobre el rostro de la castaña.

Darcy no supo de dónde sacó fuerzas, pero dijo en voz alta y clara:

-Te odio, Jane Foster.

Y dando una suave caricia al rostro del dios del engaño y dándole la más tierna de las sonrisas le dijo:

-Nos veremos en otra vida, Loki.-

Y fue así como Darcy Lewis volvió a sonreír y cerró los ojos para no abrirlos nunca más. Loki al ver que su adorada Darcy se había ido soltó un grito desgarrador y pegó el cuerpo inerte de Darcy a su pecho y lloró como no había llorado en su vida, dejando que la soledad lo consumiera una vez más y permitiendo que su mente saboreara la locura. Los agentes estaban alrededor de Loki, apuntándole con sus armas, pero a Loki le daba lo mismo hasta que vio al que había acabado con su amada, se levantó y con ira se fue contra él, matándolo a golpes. Por más que los agentes intentaron disparar, las armas estaban bloqueadas, no podían ni siquiera mover el seguro. Eran inútiles y no pudieron salvar a su compañero.

Cuando Loki terminó con el agente, tomó el cuerpo de Darcy y desapareció. Inmediatamente todos se pusieron a buscarlo, por cielo mar y tierra, pero Loki nunca apareció.

Un año más tarde, Rovaniemi, Finlandia.

Un pelinegro caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Rovaniemi, a pesar de ir bastante rápido, no perdía el porte elegante tan propio de él. Pasa un par de calles más y ve a una señora de unos cincuenta años que lo saluda amablemente y le pide que salude a su esposa; él sólo sonríe y le saluda de igual manera. Sigue caminando y unos metros más adelante se encuentra su gran casa. Llega al porche, se quita los zapatos y entra a su casa dónde el olor a café y galletas recién horneadas invaden sus sentidos. Pronto va a la cocina y la ve: una muy embarazada Darcy está ahí, sentada, comiéndose las galletas como si de una niña que está haciendo travesuras se tratase, su sonrisa se hace más grande; a pesar de lo infantil que puede llegar a ser, él adora a esa mujer.

Le da un beso y una de sus manos reposa en el vientre de la mujer que espera mellizos. Ella se levanta y le sirve café para después comenzar a bromear como ya es su costumbre. Ella le tiende una libreta, en ella hay muchísimos garabatos y nombres que ella ha pensado desde que supo que estaba embarazada. A él no le da tiempo de hojear los nombres porque ella entra en labor de parto.

Después de diez horas de gritos, maldiciones y amenazas de muerte, Darcy y Loki tienen a sus hijos en sus brazos, ella sostiene al niño (quien nació primero) y él a la niña. Entre lágrimas de felicidad, ella sólo susurra al oído del niño:

-Máni, tu nombre será Máni.

Y él le susurra a la niña con ternura:

-Y tu nombre será Sol.

Por un segundo, Loki y Darcy se vieron envueltos en la felicidad que los pequeños les habían traído a sus vidas, Loki olvidó por un instante que debía esconderse y esconder a Darcy y su familia de los ojos metiches de Heimdall y Darcy olvidó que debía esconderse de SHIELD y sus parásitos. Al ver a los pequeños que ambos habían creado, todo rastro de soledad y amargura se esfumó como por arte de magia. Si bien ellos eran el complemento del otro y creían que su vida no podía ser más perfecta, ahora comprendían que en efecto, sí se podía. Los mellizos que yacían dormidos en los brazos de sus padres habían hecho que ambos obtuvieran -por fin- lo que habían anhelado por años: un hogar.

Los Kuutamo –como ahora se hacían llamar- ahora podían decirse los seres más felices sobre los nueve reinos y lucharían por que así fuera hasta el día en el que su linaje pereciera.

-FIN-


End file.
